


The Incident™

by I_hate_usernames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Embarrassment, Funny, Humor, I Tried, I hope, Locked Out, M/M, Nudity, Poor Yuuri I'm so sorry I did this to you, Public Nudity, Sexual Humor, Warning! NSFW because you'll (hopefully) laugh so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_usernames/pseuds/I_hate_usernames
Summary: Sometimes the universe (or the writer) is just against you and one thing leads into another and oh, now Yuuri is locked out of his room in only a towel.Yuuri isn't one to swear but... Shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LFMH021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/gifts).



> I gifted this work to LFMH021 because their YOI fics are funny as hell with all the shenanigans of the GPF skater team:D While reading the fic "See through" I thought, "But what about the front?" and tadaa this idea came to me! And then I at least tried to write something funny (I'm usually more angst writer [I like torturing my faves - oh wait - I'm kind of doing it here too... but with humor!])

Yuuri was just getting out of shower when he ran into Victor after stepping out of the bathroom. He recoiled a step backwards before they collided.

 

“Oh! Sorry!”

 

Victor chuckled good naturedly and continued his way to the door.

 

“Are you going somewhere?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Yeah, to the store. I am craving some ice cream. You want some?”

 

The only reason Victor was asking that was because the GPF was finally over and now it was not that serious as to what Yuuri ate for awhile. Well, not that Victor was going to let him completely let go of his diet either. After all he wasn’t retiring and there were still other competitions ahead.

 

“Yeah sure. Uh get me…” Frick. What flavor? Quick just say any flavor. What did he want?  _ What did he want?  _ Victor was waiting. Just say a flavor. “Get me chocolate.”

 

“Okay! Be right back!”

 

And with that Victor was out the door already.

 

Wait… Did Yuuri say chocolate? He didn’t want chocolate! Why did he say chocolate?! He wanted strawberry. Shiiii-rley - Victor already left. He could just text him the right flavor? Wait no - is that Victor’s phone being charged on the nightstand? Dang it, it was, he must have not felt like he needed it on a quick run to the store. Ah, what to do? He didn’t want chocolate! He barely liked chocolate. Like sure it was good but just… He didn’t want chocolate _ right now _ . He wanted strawberry. How to tell that to Victor? It was just an ice cream flavor it wasn’t that big of a deal… If he ran maybe he could still catch Victor.

 

With that Yuuri was out the door before he could think the action more carefully (or rationally) and just in time in fact to catch Victor standing in the elevator with the doors closing -- 

 

“Victor! Get me strawberry!” He yelled and Victor turned to look at him slightly surprised and showed him a thumbs up as a sign that he had heard Yuuri just at the last second before the doors closed. Yuuri breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to go back to -

 

_ No. _

 

No. No no no no no no!

 

The door was closed! Yuuri hurried to the door and tried the handle but it was locked. He tried twisting it more forcefully and then tried to push the door open as if he could get it to open by force. No, no, no, this could not be happening. He did not just lock himself out of his room in just…

 

Oh God.

 

He locked himself out of his room still dripping wet with just a towel around his waist to hide his dignity.

 

Yuuri flipped himself to press his back against the door as his eyes darted from side to side in terror. At least there wasn’t anyone else here…  _ yet _ .

 

What to do? What could he do? Shit. Fuck. Yuuri was not one to swear but the moment kind of needed it.

 

Should he just wait for Victor to come back? But dammit… Yuuri knew rather too well just how sidetracked Victor could get and how a “quick run to the store” could stretch out to be an hour run to the store. He couldn’t wait in the hallway for Victor for an hour in just a towel! Somebody was bound to discover him!

 

And just like that the elevator dinged, for a second Yuuri sighed in relief thinking it was Victor but then… It wasn’t Victor.

 

Mortified all Yuuri could do was watch frozen in shock as a very formal looking businessman walked past him giving him a strange look before getting to his room and promptly getting in. Yet, he send one last meaningful look at Yuuri with his eyes traveling up his body with one eyebrow quirked up.

 

Yuuri was mortified. God, how had he ended up here? He had to do something! Quick! If one more person saw him like this he would  _ die _ !

 

Yuuri’s eyes darted from side to side of the hallway trying to find an answer as to how to get out of this predicament. His eyes landed on the room 108 which he knew was Phichit’s room. Phichit! He could knock and explain the situation to his friend, hide inside or at least get some clothes to go get a spare key card. Yes! Easy, simple, and nobody else would see him in his state of undress. (Yuuri just had to hope that Phichit wouldn’t take a photo and publish his misery in Instagram.) 

 

And so he went to the door, double checking it was 108 since his sight was a little blurry without his glasses, and then promptly knocking.

 

…

 

And knocking.

 

And knocking for a third time, _ just to make sure _ . But no - nothing. There was absolutely no sounds to be heard behind the door. Phichit wasn’t in his room! Nooo… Yuuri pressed his forehead against the door in a pit of despair before lifting it up once again and focusing his focus to the next option - 107, Yuri’s room.

 

But yet again his knocking received no answer what so ever. And so Yuuri continued to Chris’ room, and to Otabek’s, and with great dread he even tried JJ’s room but  _ nothing _ ! Nobody was answering their door! It wasn’t like he really wanted JJ’s help in a matter like this but he was his last hope!

 

“Where the hell is everybody!” Yuuri exclaimed a bit furious but mostly frustrated. The empty hallway gave him no answer.

 

Yuuri returned back to his room’s door trying the handle one last desperate time even though he knew it was futile.

 

He almost wanted to cry because of his desperation but wouldn’t that just be the cherry over this motherfucking cake of humiliation? He wouldn’t survive it if anyone caught him vailing outside his door in only a towel.

 

There was still the option to just waiting until Victor came back. But argh! It had been only what? Ten minutes? If it was going to take an hour for Victor to come back then there was still fifty minutes left.

 

And so… If waiting for Victor was out of count, it left him with the option of going downstair himself to get a spare key card. With him only wearing a towel. He had to go downstairs. half. naked.

 

Afterwards, Yuuri would think that the greatest mistake he did during this debacle was leaving that door.

 

But currently, Yuuri had convinced himself that the quicker he could get back inside his room, the less humiliated he would be.

 

And so he made his way to the elevator. He relaxed a bit as it opened up empty and made his way inside pressing the button to the lobby. So far so good, right? If he was really  _ really _ lucky he would survive downstairs and back without running into anyone.

 

And sure enough, the whole lobby was eerily quiet as the elevator finally reached the ground floor. Yuuri sent his praises to whomever was granting at least some luck to him at the moment.

 

Even the front desk was empty of anyone, which was actually a little shame since he needed a receptionist to give him a key. Luckily enough there was a call doorbell on the desk he could press to call someone there.

 

And sure enough, after a couple of excruciating minutes a young looking receptionist girl emerged from the, presumably, backroom and promptly froze as she saw the state of undress of her new customer.

 

“Ah… Hello”, Yuuri said and gave an awkward wave of hand as a greeting. This seemed to unfroze the girl and she shook her head and made the rest of her way to where Yuuri was with a ready customer service smile on her lips.

 

“Hello… Sir. How may I help you?”

 

“I uhm… I locked myself out of my room…”

 

“Ah… I see”, she said and let her eyes trail over Yuuri’s form. Yuuri was positive that she even raised up a little on her toes to see even lower over the desk separating them. God, Yuuri could feel his cheeks burning.

 

“So uh… um… could I get a spare key card or something?”

 

The receptionist’s gaze had locked down on Yuuri’s flat stomach and Yuuri’s voice seemed to bring her back to focus.

 

“Ah yes! Yes, of course! If I could just get the room number and the name of the customer residing there.”

 

“Uh, it’s 106. I think it’s under my coaches name, Victor Nikiforov.”

 

The girl typed something in on the computer hidden partly behind the desk so Yuuri couldn’t really see what she was doing.

 

“Uhum… Yes. If you will just wait a second and I’ll go fetch a spare key card for you sir.”

 

“Thank you so much”, Yuuri said back and the girl smiled at him before she turned to leave. Before the door to the backroom could close, however, Yuuri could hear the starting of giggles. Well… He couldn’t really hold it against the receptionist, he probably did look a little ridiculous. But thank God, soon he would have the key and he could go back to his room and never speak of this again. He had survived this far, he wouldn’t run into anyone anym--

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri’s whole body tensed up before he stiffly turned around towards the voice. And sure enough, he had been right, it was the voice of his former coach Celestino Cialdini. But it’s not just him - oh no, no, if Yuuri’s blurry vision is correct - it’s all the coaches of the GPF finalist (minus Victor). He can recognise at least Yakov Feltsman and beside him has to be Lilia Baranovskaya, and if he remembers the name correctly, there’s Chris’ coach Josef Karpisek, and JJ’s coaches Alain and Nathalie Leroy and- and- is that Seung Gil Lee’s coach Min-soo Park?? Why was she even here?

 

“A-ah… Celestino-san! U-um… G-good to see you?”

 

“Yuuri… Why are you here dressed like… that?”

 

Yuuri chuckled nervously, “...Funny story! I uhm… Locked myself out of my room… haha, right?” Yuuri couldn’t help rubbing his neck nervously, which was a bad move since he was  _ almost naked _ and it almost looked like he was showing off his body what with the way his muscles flexed with the movement for everybody to see.

 

All Celestino did as a response was lift one eyebrow. Yuuri could feel himself positively shrink under the scrutinizing gazes of all the coaches. He was about ready for the ground to open under his feet and swallow him into the darkness for forever and ever.

 

It took a couple moments but then Celestino chuckled, and with him, so did all the other coaches. In fact, for a brief moment they all but  _ laughed _ at him. Yuuri was ready to die.

 

“Well, accidents happen to the best of us!” exclaimed Celestino, “And by the way! I’m sorry I couldn’t catch you earlier. I was meant to congratulate you on your world record breaking free skate and silver medal! Your performance was truly spectacular!”

 

“O-oh… Thank you Celestino-san. I- I couldn’t have made it here if it wasn’t for your coaching me before, or for my ballet teacher Minako and- and of course Victor! I-It’s thanks to you I could do it”, Yuuri stuttered out.

 

“But don’t forget that it’s most of all thanks to you and your talent!”

 

“Yes, Mr. Katsuki’s expression of his emotions and beauty he portrayed on the ice along with their strength made a truly fonderful performance. Your teacher must be proud”, added none other but Lilia Baranovskaya. Yuuri was speechless. To receive such praise from her and his former coach with all the other coaches murmuring their approval, it was stunning.

 

And he was half naked while this was happening.

 

And Yuuri feared that would always stay at the focus of this memory later on. God, why? Just why?

 

“T-T-”, Yuuri had to cough to get himself to stop stuttering. “Thank you Mrs. Baranovskaya”, Dear Lord, Yuuri hoped he hadn’t just butchered that name with his pronunciation, “I’ll be sure to tell that to my teacher Minako Okukawa.”

 

There was an approving nod from Lilia. The compliments seemed to be over but they were all still staring at him! The constant blush on Yuuri’s cheeks started to spread over his body. He just wanted to escape! Please someone help him before he will combust!

 

Like the life savior the receptionist was, she decided that moment to come back from the backroom.

 

“Sir, I have your spare key card”, she informed and Yuuri quickly spun around. Thank God, thank God. Just get him out of here!

 

“Thank you so much miss!”

 

Yuuri made sure to keep one hand on his towel as the other reached out to get the key card from the girl. The girls eyes glanced behind him noticing the people there and she sent him an apologetic smile. She probably felt sorry for him for getting stuck waiting here like this as she went to get the key and getting noticed by people. Yuuri smiled back with, hopefully, reassurance.

 

“So uhm… I’ll be going now… Back to my room. Gentlemen, ladies”, Yuuri said, curtly nodding his head towards the people. There was a hurried skip on his step and his back was stiff like a board as he hurried to the elevator. He could feel everybody still staring at him.  _ Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Ignore it. Just get to the elevator. You’re almost there. _

 

Yuuri _ prayed _ that the elevator would once again be empty. It was. Thank God. Thank God.

 

He did not turn around to face the door until he was sure that they had already closed and the elevator was going up.

 

Feeling like he wasn’t going to have a heart attack under everyone’s gazes anymore, Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, leaning against the rail to get some support. His legs were trembling.

 

This had to be one of the most embarrassing things to ever happen to him. But it would be over soon. He only had to get to his floor, walk to his room, open the door and then he could hide there for all eternity. It would be over soon. It would be over soon.

 

Yuuri was fairly certain that he should get to his floor without the elevator stopping to take on more passengers. After all, those people would probably be going down and not up since he left from the lobby. He kept praying nonetheless.

 

And it worked. Or at least he got to his floor. He was so close!

 

And that’s when he tripped.

 

He didn’t fall strongly enough to actually reach the floor but he did stumble. He must have still been dripping some water since something wet made him slip. Thankfully, he was able to get a hold of the railing and stop his fall and then pull himself back up. He had dropped the key card.

 

By the time Yuuri had picked the key card from the floor after settling down enough, the doors to the elevator were already closing. And in his desperation to _ just get to his room as fast as possible _ , he rushed forward to slip between the doors before they closed instead of, you know, using the button to keep them open.

 

And for a brief second he thought he had made it and he could just walk to his room-

 

And a yank made him step backwards and Yuuri turned to see what had caused this.

 

One of the corners of the towel was tightly trapped between the elevator doors. He was stuck.

 

“Fuck, fuck, no, no, no… Don’t do this to me!” he begged quietly and tried to pull the towel. While still trying to keep it wrapped around himself, Yuuri fisted the fabric tightly and pulled. It wasn’t moving an inch. He kept pulling and nothing. He pulled harder and nothing. Finally he braced one of his feet against the elevator door and pulled as hard as he could.

 

There was a loud ripping noise and suddenly Yuuri stumbled back as his support point was suddenly gone. He somehow managed to stay upright and not fall on his ass. Maybe it was all of those years of skating practice where he developed an instinct to stop or lessen his falls whenever possible? Yuuri was left standing in front of the elevators looking at the less than half a piece of towel in his hand in perplexity.

 

And it was this moment that the elevator dinged again and the doors opened to reveal a space full of people.

 

And not just any people, no no no. Where before there had been all of the GPF finalist’s coaches (minus Victor) there now was all of the GPF finalist (plus Victor).

 

There was couple of moment of frozen silence as they stared at each other.

 

And only then did Yuuri realise to cover himself with what was left of his towel.

 

“Uhh… I got you your strawberry ice cream Yuuri!” exclaimed Victor hesitantly after yet another moment of silence.

 

“Piggy what the fuck?! Why the hell are you prancing around naked in the hallway you moron? I didn’t want to see this!” growled Yuri Plisetsky.

 

“Wow… I had no idea Yuuri was that… gifted”, murmured JJ.

 

“You mean he has a huge dick?” 

 

“Chris! Well okay that’s what I meant but little subtlety please?”

 

“Well Yuuri wasn’t that subtle about it so why should I be? The man has a gorgeous cock!”

 

“Hey that’s my best friend you're talking about!” Phichit interjected.

 

“Not to mention my fiance!” added Victor.

 

“Oh right! Congrats Victor! Way to score!”

 

“Ahh! I don’t wanna hear things like this!” yelled Yurio.

 

The only one of the GPF finalist’s not commenting was Otabek Altin who remained his quiet stoic faced self while also looking like he was thinking something. Oh and of course the topic of interest himself Yuuri Katsuki!

 

For right now, Yuuri was completely frozen in spot. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t make a sound. His mind was basically just screaming panic! panic! panic! with sirens and red lights but he couldn’t move at all.

 

What finally made him snap out of it was the sound of a camera shutter. Yuuri’s eyes snapped over to Phichit who had his phone pointed towards him.

 

“Phichit Chulanont if you fucking dare post that picture I will end you!” he shouted. Loud. And angry. And everybody went quiet again.

 

For one, Yuuri didn’t swear. Two, he didn’t yell. Three, he didn’t yell at Phichit. And four he didn’t swear and yell at Phichit at the top of his lungs while all of his other competitors were watching. To say that everyone, especially Yuuri, was surprised by his outburst was an understatement.

 

If horrible humiliation hadn’t already turned him to boiled lobster red all over his body, then the embarrassment of his outburst sure must have finished the job.

 

Now here was the problem: Yuuri wanted to escape, he wanted to escape so bad. But the towel he had around him was only big enough to cover his frontside. And so help him, Yuuri was not turning around and showing his ass to his fellow skaters too.

 

So he took one step backwards and then a second. And then he sprint walked backwards as fast as he could. He was fucking getting away from here so help him!

 

He glimpsed behind his back every once in awhile, making sure he was moving towards the right direction and not hitting anything. And hey! He reached his door. Walking backwards wasn’t that hard! Now opening the door with the key card while both of his hands were holding his towel however… That was just impossible.

 

Yuuri glanced from the door to the key card he was squeezing in his hand anxiously, trying to figure out as to how to solve this problem.

 

In the meantime, the GPF finalists were starting to approach him from the elevator.

 

“Hey I’m sorry Yuuri, I promise I won’t post the photo okay? I didn’t mean to upset you”, said Phichit quietly with an apologetic look in his eyes.

 

“And hey c’mon it’s not that bad! It’s funny! I don’t exactly know how you ended up like this but it’s hilarious!” told Chris.

 

“Chris shut up!”

 

“I’m just saying! He’s got nothing to be embarrassed about! He looks fine!” Chris said and waved his hand towards Yuuri’s form.

 

“Chris for God’s sake could you just-” Victor said and pinched his fingers together with a look on his face as if he was about to lose it.

 

“Victor, open the door”, Yuuri forced out through his gritted teeth. Though nobody, especially Victor, seemed to hear him since his voice was quite quiet and the others were too consumed in their own debate,  _ about Yuuri _ .

 

“I’m just trying to help!”

 

“Well you’re not so could you just shut it?”

 

“Hey I’m not the only one who said it! JJ started this!”

 

“I was just surprised! I couldn’t help it! Victor um... you wouldn’t have maybe happened to take… Hmm… Some measurements ever when… you know? I just need to compare.”

 

“Oh my God yuck! No stop it! Shut up!” Yuri cried out.

 

“JJ you can’t just ask something like that about _ someone else’s fiance _ !” Phichit exclaimed.

 

“What? It’s JJ style!” JJ declared.

 

“Arrrrggghhhhhhhh!” Yuri looked like he was about to attack JJ but Otabek held him back from the shoulders.

 

“Victor… Open the door”, Yuuri gritted again and, again, went ignored. (Or unheard)

 

“I can’t believe I got to see Yuuri’s true eros. Well, now I sure know where you found your sex appeal for your On ice: Eros routine”, Chris commented absentmindedly but then threw a wink at the end to Yuuri. Yuuri gaped. This was. not. happening.

 

He wasn’t conjuring  _ one more second  _ of this _ torture _ . No, THAT WAS IT! He had had _ enough _ ! He was putting an end to this and escaping!

 

In an act of fury (which was clearly seen from his face flushed with rage (in addition to the embarrassment) and his eyes positively round and on fire with anger directed at Chris) he threw the towel he still had on him to Chris’ face as hard as he could (because fuck it), swiped the key card in the lock of the door, walked in and banged the door closed behind him as hard as he could. It blasted a satisfying bang into the hallway full of shocked figure skaters.

 

It was deadly silent for several moments after Yuuri’s outburst with everybody staring at the closed door. Eventually it was Victor who tried to break the awkward silence with an equally awkward chuckle.

 

“Ah… As you can see this debacle has clearly upset my fiance quite a bit. I think it would be better for his sanity’s sake and your uh… health’s sake that you won’t bring up this incident that will probably be reminiscent for years to come for at least a couple of days. Just... don't.”

 

Victor stared down the figure skaters one by one until they nodded their agreement.

 

“Thank you. Now if you will excuse me I think I need to check up on Yuuri”, Victor said and then swiped his key card in the lock and open the door for it to only stop after like four inches because of the door chain.

 

“Uh… Yuuri?”

 

“Oh boy you messed up”, said Phichit.

 

“What? I didn’t do anything!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Victor turned back to the door crack pleading carefully, “Yuuri, honey? Could you please come open the door?”

 

The others were starting to lose interest and were starting to head to their own rooms down the hall.

 

“Yuuri,  _ dorogoy _ , I’m sorry! Please open the door?” There was no answer, Victor continued pleadingly, “I have your strawberry ice cream? Please?”

 

Victor made the mistake of slipping his hand inside through the gap with the bag containing the ice cream and therefore instead of letting Victor inside, Yuuri just snatched the bag from him. Victor retreated his empty hand and stared at it dumbfoundedly.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

The door got quite literally slammed in his face. And it wasn’t opened after that.

 

“Oh boy, Phichit’s right, you sure made Katsudon mad”, Yuri said from the next door before he went inside. He was the last one (besides Victor) and once his door closed, Victor was left alone in the empty hallway.

 

“But I didn’t do anything!”

  
  


* * *

 

 

It took Victor a good half an hour of pleading before Yuuri granted him entry. Or five minutes of pleading after Yuuri took out his earphones and actually listened to him. And even after that Yuuri was hellbent on giving Victor the silent treatment for the rest of the night while he more or less hid under his blanket with several layers of clothing on.

 

Yuuri usually slept in boxers and a shirt, this night, not so much. He had on sweatpants, socks, a shirt and a hoodie. Plus a blanket. And well, Victor usually slept naked but in the freezing temperature of the room, even he was forced to sleep in a few more layers of clothes. He was not used to it and he did not sleep well.

 

The next morning, it took Victor twenty minutes of pleading for Yuuri to agree to go have breakfast downstairs in the buffet, but after Victor, the idiot he was, made a comment that Yuuri’s five layers of clothes would only attract more attention, it took half an hour more to finally convince Yuuri to leave the room in acceptable amount of clothes.

 

Victor felt Yuuri stiffen and freeze at the sight of his fellow skaters and he gently guided Yuuri towards the table everybody was sitting on. Yuuri followed stiffly.

 

“Oh hey guys!” greeted Phichit.

 

“Good morning”, said Otabek.

 

Yurio only gave a somewhat greet worthy growl. None of them was eyeing him any differently, so Yuuri relaxed a little. It didn’t seem like he was going to be teased. Nobody was looking at him any differently, nobody was smirking at him deviously. He could just go get some breakfast, sit down and everything was going to be norm-

 

“Oh hey! If it isn’t the strip and tease!”

 

Yuuri froze up hearing Chris’ voice. So did everybody else.

 

Now, one part of Yuuri was ready to rip Chris a new one, but a bigger part of him decided that nope, not happening. He was going. No more innuendos. No more scenes. He was out of here.

 

Victor sent Chris his dirtiest glare as Yuuri did a solid 180 and started walking away shaking his head. He slapped Chris on the head before he hurried after his fiance (too scared to be locked out of his room again). Everybody else left at the table glared Chris too.

 

“My bad…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now ultimately Yuuri got over it. (More or less.) The others learned from Chris’ mistake and didn’t mention the whole fiasco in any way for months. It helped that Yuuri didn’t even really see the others beside from Victor and Yuri for months since they all returned to their training rinks. But what little time they spend in Barcelona together with his fellow figure skaters, nobody mentioned it.
> 
> But of course after the proper healing period time, oh boy did they tease him. (Wedding speeches, oh boy would they tease)
> 
> I also planned that there could have been a paparazzi that got a photo of Yuuri in the lobby rubbing his neck in embarrassment with a cute blush on his face and published that but I didn't know how to include it in the end and I think I would be driving my dear sweet Yuuri to suicide if his fiasco was published for thousands of people over tabloids... XD
> 
> Did you notice how I censored Yuuri's swearing in his thought at the beginning? Yeah totally a new HC of mine that Yuuri does that.
> 
> "Dorogoy" should mean "dear" what with I can trust google translate. I tried switching from English to Russian and from Finnish to Russian to be sure. Fun fact! I'm from Finland and speak Finnish as my native language and "rakas" is "dear/love/darling" in Finnish:)


End file.
